wildcard_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorkmer Outline
Movie Plot Outline Act 1 *First scene depicts Red Mountain, and the Ghostfence surrounding it. A hooded figure is journey towards the mountain, which is in the process of eruption. *The hooded figure enters the former Heart Chamber of the Red Mountain and discovers a strange miasma about, and senses the beating of a Heart. *It is revealed the figure is currently in possession of Sunder, and it starts to vibrate. He has mysterious visions - briefly of the Dovahkiin, Keening, Wraithguard, and Blackreach, and quickly runs out of the volcano. *Later on, the Dovahkiin and his followers (Brelyna, Serana, Teldryn, Erandur, and Stenvar) are pursuing a few vampires who defected from the Volkihar Clan, attempting to assassinate the rest and take over Castle Volkihar in the near future. *They battle the defected vampires and swiftly defeat them. *An earthquake occurs soon after, leaving everyone confused but they brush it off. *Dovahkiin pathetically celebrates with everyone at his home, missing the old days (10 years ago) where they would journey as a group and fight off threats. *Serana leaves to return to Castle Volkihar; Teldryn leaves to return to Solstheim; Brelyna returns to the College; Erandur returns to Nightcaller Temple; Stenvar, the Dovahkiin's oldest ally, bids farewell and leaves Skyrim to journey to Cyrodil for a change of scenery. *Dovahkiin, now alone, goes to sleep. Keening suddenly begins to vibrate and he hears voices, specifically that of "Arniel Gane," but brushes it off as nothing. *A second, more violent earthquake erupts across Skyrim that night, which awakens the Dovahkiin. *Next scene depicts Teldryn and Serana journeying together before parting, and both are reluctant to do so. Each of them decides to go back to the Dovahkiin and they meet back up. *The Dovahkiin travels to Whiterun to ensure everyone is alright, reuniting with Aela of the Companions, and he learns that strange lights are emanating from the Great Lifts of Mzinchaleft, Raldbthar, and Aftland - the elevators to Blackreach. *Dovahkiin travels to Blackreach via the Great Lift of Raldbthar, and Keening begins to violently vibrate. Arniel Gane's voice comes in more, telling him to go further into the depths of Blackreach to free him. *Dovahkiin enters Blackreach with Teldryn and Serana and begins walking around as Keening vibrates more and more as they near an area. *Dwarven animunculi begin to attack them and all violently activate, and they notice that the Falmer are all dead and have been violently slaughtered, which is bizarre. *Teldryn and Serana are surrounded by Dwarven animunculi, and the Dovahkiin continues onwards, compelled by the voice of "Arniel Gane." *Dovahkiin discovers a hidden area of Blackreach which instantly lights up and signals him inside, as Keening vibrates and indicates this is the right way to go. *The Dovahkiin travels through a bizarre tunnel, and notices reality beginning to weaken and phase in and out, as he enters a gigantic, vault-like chamber. *Dovahkiin climbs a giant staircase which is surrounded by bronze and metal statues of ancient Dwemer and animunculi as well as giant fires glowing blue from the Aetherium. *Dovahkiin reaches the top and discovers a monolithic statue of the Numidium, and in front of is a specter of "Arniel Gane." *As the Dovahkiin reaches near him, a few Dwarven centurions suddenly spring out and try to kill him, and he is unprepared. *Dovahkiin is saved by a mysterious hooded figure who destroys the centurions swiftly; Dovahkiin uses Shouts to help out. *The hooded figure approaches the Dovahkiin and takes his hood off, revealing himself to the Nerevarine as he extends his hand towards the Dovahkiin. *Scene switch to Teldryn and Serana fighting off the remainder of the Dwarven Centurions, showcase how powerful they are, tease their budding romance. *Teldryn and Serana then make their way towards the Dovahkiin as Daedric Prince Azura suddenly manifests. *Scene switch back to Nerevarine and Dovahkiin shaking hands. Nerevarine explains that he saw visions and felt Sunder and Wraithguard vibrating, and felt that he had to journey to Blackreach. *Dovahkiin remarks the same, taking out Keening. The two notice "Arniel" glowing, and he strikes the walls around them, which begins to collapse. *The Heart of Lorkhan reveals itself in a hidden away chamber. He attacks Dovahkiin and Nerevarine, wanting their tools. *"Arniel" manipulates the Dovahkiin into fighting the Nerevarine. *Azura, Serana, and Teldryn soon arrive. "Arniel" forces them towards the Heart where they continue to fight one another. *Azura shouts and warns Nerevarine and Dovahkiin to stop, and the two accidentally strike the Heart of Lorkhan and instantaneously disappear. *Everything violently shakes, and a bright flash occurs. "Arniel" is pleased. *The surfacing of Blackreach has drastically broken apart Skyrim and by extension Vvardenfell/Morrowind. *Showcase a montage of Blackreach surfacing and causing the following to occur: **Whiterun has been claimed by severe avalanches and landslides, specifcially Dragonsreach which has collapsed into the main city also. ***Windhelm's walls have collapsed due to avalanches and earthquakes, and the center river market has been flooded by rising sea levels. ****Winterhold has received numerous avalanches and everyone there has died. The College of Winterhold's bridge has completely collapsed, leaving the residents (including Brelyna) trapped there. *****Dawnstar has been consumed by avalanches and earthquakes, killing everyone there. Erandur and Cicero have narrowly escaped and fled towards Winterhold where they will meet Brelyna. ******Due to the explosive eruption of Red Mountain as a result of the Heart of Lorkhan's residual power and the rise of Blackreach, most of Vvardenfell has been destroyed by debris, lava, and earthquakes. This has also drastically affected Riften, which has been completely destroyed save for the Thieves Guild's underground organization, including Karliah and Brynjolf. *******Markarth, being a Dwarven city, has been entirely destroyed as ancient Dwarven machines have awoken and destroyed the city entirely. ********Solitude, being on a giant, unstable rock, has collapsed completely and all residents within the city and Blue Palace have died. *********Falkreath is safe, though everyone flees to Cyrodiil seeing no hope. Angi controls the migration efforts. **********Morthal is safe, and is the primary location where surviving refugees have migrated to, including the Hold leaders who still remain. Serana and Teldryn serve as de facto commanders in the efforts. *Solstheim, being near Vvardenfell and Red Mountain consequently, has been covered in ash and smoke from the eruption, leaving many of the residents buried or suffocated. Neloth, a survivor, tries to control the situation and flees to Raven Rock to meet with Councilor Adril Arano and Captain Veleth. They try to seek out the Nerevarine, who is missing. Act 2 *A few days pass. Serana and Teldryn are in Morthal, trying to control the situation. Azura saved their lives before going back to her Oblivion Plane after losing power. *Surviving Forsworn have arrived, which causes a fight. Teldryn and Serana stop them. *Aela comes in, claiming she is the only survivor of Whiterun that she's aware of. She mourns the loss of the Companions. *Teldryn, Serana, Aela, Jarl Ravencrone (Morthal), Jarl Siddegeir (Falkreath), and Jarl Elisif (only Solitude survivor) talk about the rising of Blackreach and destruction of everything else. Serana mentions Arniel Gane, former College teacher who disappeared 10 years ago after experimenting with the Dwemer weapon Keening. *The crowd begins to argue and fight once more, and the Jarls bicker over what to do. *Suddenly, Azura manifests once more, though notably extremely weak. *Azura tells everyone that Mundus as a whole is in severe danger, as the Dwemer have returned to Nirn, and have ascended to godhood while away someplace in Aetherius. *Scene switch to Blackreach, with "Arniel Gane" wearing Dwarven armor and clothing and wearing a crown. *"Arniel" turns to the Lorkmer army as they bow to him, and he explains that they will triumph and reshape the world, and by extension universe, in their image. *Dwarven machines from various Dwarven ruins across Skyrim gather and roll around towards "Arniel." Everyone cheers. *Backstory time. *Due to Arniel accessing their Plane of Aetherius, Arniel's soul was split from his body. His soul was in the form of a Shade the Dovahkiin could someone. The other half, his physical body, was in their plane. *His connection Mundus/Nirn gave him recognition immediately, and Chief Tonal Architect Kagrenac immediately sought him out. *In the time he was in their Aetherian Plane, alongside Kagrenac and other Dwemer, he learned that they tapped into the power of Lorkhan and ascended to become Lorkmer. Their plane was sealed off from access by anyone, including Vivec and Yagran. *A gigantic, Dwarven cathedral has been manifested where they all are. At the center of the giant cathedral is the Essence of Lorkhan, one of the original Et'Ada who created the universe, and he specifically created Mundus/the mortal realm. Arniel interacts with his soul and ascends. *Arniel ascends past being a Breton, and his body is reformed anew with the divine power of Lorkhan. Unlike the Dwemer here, who've lost their physical bodies, he is different than them. Kagrenac notes this. *Due to his ties to the mortal realm, Arniel is able to briefly visit Mundus/Nirn, though not for long. Kagrenac helps him channel his power so that he can return them to Mundus. *Arniel, in his brief periods where he enters Mundus, begins channeling his power through Kagrenac's Tools. *Scene shows a different POV of the Nerevarine in Red Mountain at the time Sunder activates, and he gives him visions, even ones he's not even sure of (Blackreach and the Heart in particular). The same goes for the Dovahkiin's visions with Keening. *Arniel's power suddenly goes haywire, and Kagrenac tries to save him before he's split inbetween Mundus and Aetherius. *Arniel is pulled away by Kagrenac, who tries to calm him down and balance his energy. Arniel is confused by visions of Blackreach and the Heart and Kagrenac is greatly intrigued. *Eventually, Kagrenac tells Arniel to try to tap into the power of the Heart of Lorkhan directly, transporting him to a secret chamber in Blackreach. This causes the initial, overnight earthquake felt by everyone in Act 1. *Perplexed by the Heart of Lorkhan's existence, Arniel is pulled back to their Aetherian Plane. He discloses the shocking information with Kagrenac. *Kagrenac tries to combine his energies with Arniel and the two both enter Mundus, though their energies combined backfires. They both reach Blackreach in the First Era. Kagrenac interacts wih his past self, and instructs him to construct a chamber hidden in Blackreach for a future purpose. *He and Arniel then travel a bit further to the Battle of Red Mountain where past Kagrenac strikes the Heart with the Tools. *Kagrenac and Arniel lastly travel to the Nerevarine's fight with Dagoth Ur. Kagrenac sends the Heart of Lorkhan to Blackreach once the Nerevarine strikes it with the Tools. Both are then forced back into Aetherius by Arniel, who is angered. *He fights with Kagrenac, knowing his intention and his manipulative tactics. In their fight, Kagrenac summons the rest of the Lorkmer to strike down Arniel. Kagrenac then rips his own soul out and enters Arniel, now inhabiting his body. He now has his own knowledge, Arniel's unique state of being, and the direct influence of the Essence of Lorkhan. *The Lorkmer declare the revamped Kagrenac their new Dwarfking. *Kagrenac travels back into present day Mundus/Nirn, causing yet another earthquake, the second one felt by everyone in Act 1. *Kagrenac realizes that he must activate the Heart of Lorkhan to open a rift in Aetherius so the rest of the Lorkmer and full extent of Lorkhan's power can enter Mundus. He cannot do this without the Tools, and would also be lost there if he did it himself. *Kagrenac knows Wraithguard and Sunder are with the Nerevarine and beckons him to Blackreach. He senses Keening with the Dovahkiin, knowing he'll recognize himself as Arniel and come. *Scene switches to the Nerevarine and Dovahkiin being transported to their Aetherian Plane, where the Dwemer were all these years. Confused and angered, the two bicker with one another and scope out the giant cathedral the Dwemer have constructed there. *While venturing around, a rift opens. Sheogorath scoops up the Dovahkiin and then later the Nerevarine, as their Aetherian Plane collapses since the Essence of Lorkhan has been moved to Mundus. *The Nerevarine and Dovahkiin are transported to the Shivering Isles, Sheogorath's Oblivion Plane. He motions for the two to sit down for a cup of tea, and they're extremely confused. *They all notice the Shivering Isles beginning to tear apart, and Sheogorath slowly fading. *Sheogorath explains that the Dwemer have returned to Mundus/Nirn, now with the power of an ancient Et'Ada known as Lorkhan at their disposal. He mentions Arniel is not Arniel but Kagrenac possessing his body, and is trying to create a brand new Numidium that can be solely powered by him directly since he has the Essence of Lorkhan. *Scene switches to the College of Winterhold. Brelyna is talking with the others, trying to find a way to get out of the situation they're in. *Tolfdir mentions the Staff of Magnus may be their only hope of getting back to the mainland, and Brelyna agrees, but doesn't know how to use it properly. *She notices that Erandur and Cicero have arrived beneath Winterhold/the College of Winterhold, requesting for help up. *Tolfdir and the other teachers combine all of their magic to help them, and become weak and drained. *Brelyna frustratingly mentions they could've done that to help them escape, and apologizes for being so inconsiderate to Erandur. He agrees that would've been best. *Erandur mentions that the Augur of Dunlain may be able to help them, and Brelyna agrees. Tolfdir notes that he's been inactive for quite some time, and they all are back at square one. *The Psijic Order suddenly appears at the College. They explain that the Eye of Magnus has gone missing from their clutches and request the presence of the Arch Mage/Dovahkiin. Brelyna informs them that he's missing. *While talking with them, Cicero leaves the crowd and journeys into the Arch Mage's Quarters. He then spots the Staff of Magnus. *The Dovahkiin and Nerevarine try to take this information in, and notice Sheogorath beginning to fade and die. Sheogorath, in a desperate attempt, summons forth the Hero of Daggerfall. *The Hero of Daggerfall is initially extremely confused and startled. Sheogorath explains that they must gather the Heroes and travel back to Nirn before the Dwemer wipe them all out. *Sheogorath's Daedric power then fades away entirely, and the Shivering Isles begins to collapse. *The three heroes look at each other in confusion and carry Sheogorath. The Hero of Daggerfall attempts to summon them to Nirn, but Sheogorath explains that it's "sealed" by Arniel. *Suddenly, a free-floating mass of eyes and tentacles appears: Hermaeus Mora. He opens a rift to Apocrypha and invites them inside as the Shivering Isles disappears. *As they enter Apocrypha at the Summit, the Dovahkiin reacts to Miraak's skeletal remains, and the rest of the Heroes are puzzled. *Azura and Meridia are also present, along with a mysterious female: the Vestige. *The Daedric Princes, with the exception of Sheogorath, Azura, Meridia, and Hermaeus Mora, arrive at Blackreach and face Arniel Dwarfking and his army of ascendent Dwemer, the Lorkmer. Act 3 *Arniel creates the Black Numidium (needs new name?) out of Blackreach and a combination of the energy he acquired from Lorkhan and Kagrenac. *The Dovahkiin, Nerevarine, Sheogorath/Hero of Kvatch, Eternal Champion, and Hero of Daggerfall combine together to become an Elder Being. They create the Elder Numidium (needs new name too?) to fight back against Arniel and the Lorkmer with all of their energy. *The Heroes and Arniel fight across all Daedric Oblivion Planes and various points in time. *Eventually, Arniel is trapped in an endless Dragon Break loop since he is too powerful to destroy. *With the Elder Numidium, the Dwemer/Lorkmer are consequently erased from Aurbis itself, as is the Heart of Lorkhan and Kagrenac's Tools. *The Daedric Princes meet with the Heroes and all of them vow to safeguard the universe from Arniel if he were to somehow break free from the Dragon Break loop. *The spirit of Magnus, which was used to combine the Heroes and thus empower the Elder Numidium, helps restore the damage done to Mundus and Nirn and vanishes, noting that the creation of the mortal realm was perhaps worth it.